


Sparkling Stars

by IraBlancNeige



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBlancNeige/pseuds/IraBlancNeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After BEGA’s complete collapse, the boys are thrown into high school in order to catch up with their studies. Almost all of the beybladers have also decided to continue their studies, considering how much they have been devoting for their training. They thought High School was nothing but a simple life full of studies, studies, studies and everything else. Nobody knew what was going to hit them. TalaOC, KaiOC and a lot more! I don’t own Beyblade!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Stars

Chapter 1 – Brought Down

The sun brightly shone down as the birds chirped outside the window. The silent tapping of the bamboo fountain in the Zen garden resounded throughout the whole household as the sunlight reflected off the morning dew. Water rushed down calmly from the pipes as the wind gently blew the trees, causing them to sway lightly. The clouds raced along the bright blue skies as a harmonious silence of chirping birds and insects filled the garden.

 

Nothing could ruin this perfect day, right?

 

“Nooo, I don’t want to go,” the beyblade world champion pulled his blanket over his face with a loud whine, hiding away from the sunlight. “Whoever invented school was insane, I don’t want to go!”

 

The black haired nekojin sighed dejectedly while trying to reason out with the world champion, scratching his head. “Come on, Tyson! We’re all going! Even Kai’s going whether he likes it or not.”

 

“Yeah,” A blonde beyblader jumped onto the bed excitedly, grinning with his usual childish smile and big blue eyes. “Tyson, all the teams are going to be there! Remember Kane and Ozuma? They’re going to bring their teams there too! Julia and everyone are going to be studying in Tokyo University just like us!”

 

Tyson groaned weakly, tightly holding onto his blanket. “But it’s too early, Maxie! Can I cut?”

 

“Get up, Tyson,” a cold voice commanded from the door, revealing the Eurasian two toned haired captain leaning against the doorframe. “You might as well get up or we’re going to have to do this the hard way. Which would you prefer?”

 

“Hell no,” Tyson latched onto his futon, growling from under the covers. “I’m not going to school whether you like it or not, Kai!”

 

Rolling his eyes sarcastically, Kai immediately grabbed Tyson by his ankle and threw him out the door while ignoring the desperate cries of mercy as he crashed into the koi pond. Ray and Max winced from the loud crashing and splashing as Tyson started flailing his arms in the pond. Daichi burst out laughing, clutching his sides as Tyson rose from the water and glared at Kai. The two toned haired Russian male however didn’t seem the least bit intimidated by the soaked World Champion.

 

“Awake now?”

 

Tyson sprayed out a stream of water, pushing off the koi flapping around on his head. “Kai, you jerk!”

 

“Is that the best you have,” Kai smirked darkly, folding his arms. “Come and get me!”

 

Ray immediately stood in front of the phoenix and the dragon, sighing in defeat. “You guys, the more you fight the more we won’t get to school on time. For starters, I don’t want a stain on my record for the first day. Also, no troublemaking; we’re supposed to be in High School not middle school.”

 

Tyson snorted before sticking his tongue out impishly while Kai fixed his uniform, smoothing it out. Max grinned as he ran ahead of the others with Daichi while Ray, Tyson and Kai trailed behind. Kenny and Hillary immediately left ahead after Ray told them that things were going to get messy. Despite Tyson’s foul mood, the blue skies greeted them with chirping birds and smiling clouds. The winds brushed against their hair as they finally reached the gates of Tokyo University. Their eyes widened at the size of the university as students from all over the place started entering. Girls started chattering loudly while guys started looking at the girls and compared sizes. Max surveyed around the area warily until he found Emily and the All Starz walking into the school grounds.

 

“Emily, Eddie, Rick, Michael,” Max cheerfully bounced over, hugging Michael and the whole group. “It’s so good to see you guys.”

 

“Well,” Emily tilted her glasses a bit, chuckling lightly. “They did say we’re focusing on our beyblading a bit too much so everyone decided to enter Tokyo University.”

 

Soon, other recognizable faces entered revealing the White Tigers as Mariah tackled Ray from behind and sent him to the ground. Saint Shields showed up in uniform, making it quite a shocker especially regarding Mariam now that she looked like a super model in a sailor fuku skirt. Joseph grinned cheekily as he yanked Ray’s ponytail before earning himself a loud yelp. Kane and the former Team Psykick began laughing around when they found Tyson and Daichi bashing foreheads again. The Blitzkrieg Boys greeted each other quietly but with the same degree of that of being a family. Barthrez Battalion showed up as well, with many of the girls tackling and hugging Mathilda for being so sweet and finally somewhere where they can all meet. Zeo showed up as well, surprisingly, as Tyson began introducing him to the rest of the members of different teams. Much to their surprise, BEGA league had now reformed themselves as the Neo Justice Five as Garland led his team to the ground and greeting Tyson with a crisp hand shake. However, the school suddenly became silent as a white limo pulled up.

 

“Who the hell could this be,” Rick snorted disgustedly, cracking his knuckles.

 

“Probably some rich brats,” Ming-Ming snickered pompously, tossing back her long light blue hair.

 

Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys’ prepared to move in if Voltaire and Boris appeared but instead – seven girls showed up. Two tall girls easily manoeuvred through the crowd while the two smaller ones remained in the middle. The smallest girl shyly smiled, causing the boys to stare at her and bring out cameras. The tall one in front had long coffee blonde hair that is pulled into a ponytail with four braids; two hanging as bangs and the other two included in the ponytail. She strode in elegantly without even sparing a glance to the others. Her uniform stood out neatly pressed and clean with the proper shoes and everything. Behind her, another female with her blouse having rolled up sleeves and her blazer draped lightly on her shoulders walked in with her jet black hair in a spiral. Her crimson eyes glimmered with strength as compared to the leader’s stolid honey brown eyes.

 

“Isn’t that,” one whispered to his friend, staring in astonishment. “Isn’t that Team Regalia?”

 

Tyson blinked several times, turning to Kenny. “Hey, who’s Team Regalia?”

 

Kenny immediately pulled out his trusty laptop, typing away as stats and pictures showed up.

 

“Team Regalia are a new team, Tyson,” Kenny typed furiously, revealing videos and pictures of them on magazines. “Apparently, they’ve been sweeping down competitions one after the other. The tallest one over there with the jet black hair – that’s Tracy Chaolan. From the rumours, she’s played on the streets and underground more frequently than any of her teammates. The one with the coffee blonde hair is Katherine Alexandersson. She’s a Shotokan-Kenpou expert and trained in strategic combat. The red haired girl is Angelica Zidane – she’s known to have the strongest physical capability and longest stamina. She trained in Madrid under the blazing heat and is known for being an expert as a matador. Justine Liebenov is the team’s best doubles expert and also their manager with Sarita Kovaleinen but they’re both extremely talented in their own right. The one with bright orange hair is Erin, she’s the Irish champion in doubles. Heleena is the youngest of them but I don’t have much data about her. But asides that, Tyson, look,” –he flashed his laptop in front of him. “They’re even models for every issue of Beyblade Today!”

 

Tyson raised an eyebrow at the pictures, deviously snickering. “Chief, why do you have pictures of Heleena in your laptop?”

 

Kenny blushed wildly as he began to stammer, immediately hiding his laptop. “I... Well, that’s because she’s amazing!”

 

“You sound like a stalker, Chief,” Tyson clutched his sides to withhold his laughter only to burst out in the end.

 

Kai however could not remove his eyes from the team that walked in front of them, especially from the coffee blonde female. Somehow, he felt a different aura emanating from them as the phoenix slightly winced from the pressure. Their eyes looked extremely different as the other two remained completely cocky with their expression as the leader seemed completely calm. She carried herself in a way that a regal air surrounded her as many of the boys instantly bowed down to her.

 

“Without even saying a word,” Tala smirked, folding his arms while looking at the other girls. “I’m guessing you’re thinking Boris and Voltaire may have some connection?”

 

“It’s not all of them though,” Kai glanced at the red haired Russian, watching the bespectacled female follow up behind Katherine and the others. “Their power levels are off the charts but nothing we can’t handle. To be honest, I didn’t even see their skills from any of the tournaments.”

 

Bryan snickered curiously, playing around with his butterfly knife. “Well, who wants to take a test shot?”

 

“Are you insane,” Spencer whacked the upside of Bryan’s head, earning a glare from the purple haired Falcon. “What kind of shit have you been taking?”

 

“The same shit you have, douche bag,” Bryan shoved Spencer with a snort as the blonde responded with a grunt. “You’re the one cooking!”

 

“Great, so we’re both high,” Spencer grabbed Bryan and gave him a noogie, earning him a snicker from the Falcon.

 

“Yeah, way to go for interchanging Tarragon with weed,” Bryan punched Spencer’s shoulder with a dark smirk.

 

Tala shook his head at the two, rolling his eyes at Kai. “I wonder how they can randomly fight over things in the middle of nowhere. To think they said we were bad.”

 

Kai smirked devilishly, folding his arms. “It takes a pair to know another.”

 

Ming-Ming snorted in disgusted, folding her arms before flouncing away. “How could they find that Heleena girl cute anyway? It’s not as if I’m that ugly.”

 

“Hey, it’s Erin and Heleena,” one of the boys shouted as he pulled out cameras, shocking the smaller girl. “I want pictures! Heleena’s the cutest!”

 

“Nu-uh, Erin’s cuter!”

 

Ming-Ming, staring in aghast, furiously stomped away as Crusher shook his head at the smaller girl. Garland folded his arms and glanced at the tanned Spaniard while checking out the others, noticing the beyblade launchers hanging from their belts. Tracy sniggered at the boys before tightening her black gloves and brushing them off haughtily, playing around with her metal bracelets. Katherine coldly glanced back at them but ignored them in a more elegant way of doing things before brushing her wavy coffee blonde hair back. Heleena and Erin immediately clung to each other fearfully as Angelica smirked darkly at the others, shoving her hand into her pocket. Justine immediately tailed after the others while Sarita maintained her usual poker face.

 

“Hey,” a snooty voice approached them from the entrance of Tokyo University as dark haired female folded her arms with haughty snort. “Who do you think you girls are just walking in like that?”

 

Tracy sniggered with a sardonic grin, throwing back a few stray strands of her black hair. “What? You got a problem, bitch?”

 

“You girls are playing with the wrong people,” the snooty female advanced towards Tracy menacingly, spitting venomously. “You’re going to see how miserable your lives can get.”

 

Tracy cracked her knuckles, loosening her neck joints before getting ready to sock her. “Oh, I’m gonna mess up that pretty face of yours to the point your boyfriend can’t recognize you...”

 

Heleena shook her head, grabbing hold of Tracy. “But Tracy, we can’t just rough her up in the middle of nowhere.”

 

Katherine however stood in front of her, gliding past her gracefully with a faint smirk. “You shouldn’t get her angry. You wouldn’t want the kings to crush you now, now would you?”

 

The girl shivered from the intensity of Katherine’s honey brown eyes as she staggered back, afraid to watch the female. However, her fear immediately converted into an embarrassed rage as she grabbed a rock and tried to pelt Katherine with it. However, the Swedish female immediately spun around and caught it before completely crushing it into dust. The girl’s eyes widened as her friends stood near her, watching Tracy and Angelica sneer demonically and sadistically at her. She swallowed hard before crashing against the back of her friends, staring in horror.

 

“Vanessa,” they supported her, watching Tracy and Angelica circle around them like wild lions.

 

Katherine grabbed both their collars immediately, earning her two yelps. “That’s enough; we don’t want any trouble here. But if, she persists – we bring her down.”

 

Vanessa shivered from the finality and seriousness in Katherine’s voice as Tracy and Angelica threw her a dirty glance. Heleena immediately began bowing down in apology before following after them with Erin. Justine dragged along Sarita as the other dark haired female continued to stare at her.

 

“Sarita, really, was that necessary,” Justine sighed into her palm and shook her head dejectedly, watching Katherine lightly discipline the other two.

 

Sarita shrugged nonchalantly, glancing back at the terribly shaken Vanessa. “So? She was the one making a scene. I simply shut her up.”

 

Justine sighed in defeat while they all walked towards the principal’s office.

 

This is going to be a long school year.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Katherine, glancing at her schedule, found herself glancing at the assigned number of her classroom. Taking a deep breath, the coffee blonde Swedish female elegantly strode in as the males in her class suddenly began to stare at her. Her honey brown eyes quietly surveyed the room as the teacher pulled out a listing. The girls immediately began to murmur and throw her dirty looks; some even went as far as slapping their boyfriends or male friends.

 

“You must be the new student, Ms. Alexandersson,” the man raised an eyebrow, glancing at the list for a moment before throwing a dark look at her.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I have made the wrong turn when trying to locate my classroom,” Katherine responded courteously with an elegant smile, bowing down humbly. “It will not happen again, sir.”

 

However, there were a few who remained quite skeptical about her.

 

“She’s too damn elegant for my taste,” a red haired Scotsman snorted, placing his feet on the chair. “She’s like Oliver except more like a freakin’ doll.”

 

Garland passed a glance towards Johnny, rolling his eyes. “But the fact that she carries herself with a noble air means that she can be dangerous, Johnny.”

 

“Or just a load of bullshit,” Johnny scoffed darkly, adjusting his seating position when the teacher turned. “What do you think, Kai?”

 

Kai coldly brushed him off, rolling his eyes sarcastically. “Hn.”

 

But, that’s not what he really thought.

 

Kai watched the female exchange a few words with his teacher before getting an approving nod. She strode past everyone as her steps didn’t even echo amongst the silence. Her four braids alighted gently as her long coffee blonde ponytail continued to billow with every stride. Her plaid black school skirt showed no signs of disturbance as the girls who watched her darkly and enviously could not even say a word or do anything while they watched her gracefully slide across the classroom. He felt the whole world suddenly freeze, wincing slightly at the view. She showed no emotions on her face, somewhat similar to what he had but his had a more cynical and dark touch added to it. Katherine wordlessly walked past her classmates as she didn’t even spare them a glance. Her honey brown eyes however remained completely stolid until she gently tapped his shoulder.

 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

 

Kai shook himself out of the daze, silently berating himself for daydreaming. “Go ahead.”

 

Katherine smiled faintly before taking her seat. “Thank you.”

 

Soon, the girls suddenly started murmuring once more. Dark and nasty glares were thrown at her as the temperature in the room decreased considerably as she nonchalantly pulled out her book and notebook. Katherine quietly drew out her pencil and pen as the teacher cleared his throat.

 

“Alright, let’s begin.”

 

As the lesson quickly became monotonous, Kai found his eyes straying towards the coffee blonde female. She bit the top of her pen before dutifully taking down notes in complete silence. The Eurasian two toned haired captain shrugged nonchalantly before returning his attention to the lesson.

 

“So, she’s little Ms. Perfect,” one of the girls murmured icily to her seatmate, crushing her pen. “Didn’t Vanessa want to kick her out?”

 

“I heard she’s here because of some beneficiary,” another fiercely whispered as she scoffed darkly at her, tossing her hair back haughtily.

 

“Who does she think she is to even sit next to Kai?”

 

The former Bladesharks captain rolled his eyes in annoyance but he swivelled his head to see any emotional reaction. Kai glanced at her, checking for any visible signs of anger. If she were Hillary, the girl would have shot them on the spot. Julia and the other beybladers would have attacked them on the spot but Katherine didn’t even bat an eyelash at them. Her eyes remained completely focused on taking down notes and listening to the lecture. Johnny had already fallen asleep and Garland just put his cellphone on record. Kai leaned against his elbow while closing his eyes, pondering deeply about the mysterious female sitting next to him.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

The bell rang loudly.

 

Students immediately flooded the hallways as they went towards the cafeteria. Many people did not expect to be Tyson to be the very first at the cafeteria line and ordering everything on the menu. Ray sighed deeply to himself while ordering his usual light lunch while Max seemed to bring a bottle of mustard while getting his order of ramen. Tyson happily retreated towards the table where Max, Daichi, Kenny, Hillary and Ray were sitting, immediately gorging food into his mouth. Hillary stared disgustedly at Tyson before giving him a sound whack at the upside of his head and sending him straight into his food.

 

“Hey,” Tyson lifted himself from the potato salad, glaring at Hillary. “What the hell was that for, Hillary?”

 

“You’re such a pig, Tyson! It almost makes me sick to watch you eat!”

 

“I’m a growing boy, Hill,” Tyson retorted back, folding his arms. “Deal with it!”

 

Hearing their wild argument, Ray shook his head dejectedly until he found Kai next to him eating nothing but an apple. “Kai, are you sure that’s enough?”

 

“Hn,” Kai coldly munched on the apple.

 

Max blinked a few times before checking both Tyson’s and Kai’s food. “Geez, it’s amazing how Kai’s schedule is more toiling but he can survive on a single fruit for an entire day.”

 

“Yeah, Tyson can eat enough to put a Russian Battalion to shame while you,” Ray glanced at the almost finished apple in Kai’s hands, wondering how to describe the quantity. “Kai, to be honest, you eat as a much as a beggar.”

 

Daichi glanced at his food and then at Kai’s before pushing away his food. “Watching you eat that little really kills my appetite, Kai.”

 

Kai shrugged coldly while at the same time ignoring the fan girls that passed by their table just to ogle at them. He checked his watch before taking a swig of from his water jug. His crimson eyes however strayed over to the doors at the very end, trying to read the small name plate.

 

“In the mood to blade, Tyson,” Kai glanced with a challenging smirk at the world champion as the said boy suddenly stopped eating.

 

“Yes,” Tyson jumped and nearly spat out his food, causing Hillary to punch him again.

 

“Tyson, stop spitting out your food,” Hillary grabbed his pants and pulled him down to sit on the table. “You’re so immature!”

 

“Shut up, at least I don’t whine as much,” Tyson bumped heads with Hillary as they both glared and snarled at one another.

 

Kai rolled his eyes, shoving in his hands into his pockets.  _To think I thought I would get a decent match..._

 _  
_

“I’m guessing you’re heading to the bey-dish,” a thickly laced Russian accent caught Kai’s attention, revealing a red head folding his arms with a smirk.

 

“I was supposed to until these two idiots started yelling at one another,” Kai rolled his eyes sarcastically at the two people arguing. “Ray and Max are still eating and Tyson can afford to shed some pounds.”

 

Tala chuckled humourlessly, pointing to the door. “You humble enough to take a practice run with lil’ ‘old me?”

 

Kai pushed himself away from the table before wordlessly following after Tala into the beyblade stadium. Going to the door past the cafeteria, Kai and Tala found themselves in the gym with a few beyblade dishes occupied. The two smirked at one another to find a vacant one at the very corner. As they ran to it however, another girl dashed forward as both their hands were on the dish.

 

“Got it,” she grinned triumphantly until Tala and Kai came into her view. “Who the hell are you freaks?”

 

“Apparently, we’re the freaks who found the dish first,” Tala snarkily retorted while tightening his grip on the dish.

 

“There are some for you guys,” she sniggered darkly, slamming her fist onto the dish. “There’s some in the kitchen if that’s what you’re looking for, tomato head.”

 

Tala growled as their eyes locked with both of them leaning into the dish. “Apparently, you don’t understand what the hell I just said. For starters, I have a name and it isn’t “tomato head”. What part of – “we’re the freaks who found the dish first” don’t you get?”

 

Tossing back her crimson red hair, the girl instantly stood up and rolled up her sleeves, putting up her fists. “If you dorks are really good enough to spout off then, why don’t we square off?”

 

“Angelica, for starters – stop picking fights with random people,” a girl lightly chided her from behind.

 

Angelica immediately froze before hanging her head shamefacedly. “Ah... I’m sorry, captain.”

 

Kai’s eyes widened when he found Katherine stepping forward with the other five members standing behind her. “You must be Tala Ianov and Kai Hiwatari from the Blitzkrieg Boys no?”

 

Tala bit his lower lip, watching her eyes carefully. _Damn, this girl’s more dangerous than she shows._

 

While Angelica continued to look down abashedly, Tracy stepped up to the plate with a dark sardonic sneer. “So, what do you two freak shows want?”

 

“The hell with it, we just want a bey-dish that we can use,” Tala raised an eyebrow at the tall girl, folding his arms. “Control your mini pincher, will you?”

 

Angelica growled as she prepared to lunge at him, baring her teeth. “I’m a mini pincher? Oh that’s it you son of a bitch...!”

 

Katherine immediately latched her fingers onto the collar of Angelica’s shirt, tugging her back. “We’ll let you use it – under the condition we fight for it. Five matches: two tag team matches and three singles matches. Is that alright with you?”

 

“You’re on!”

 

Kai and Tala swivelled their heads to find Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers behind him. The navy blue haired world champion grinned, pulling out Dragoon. The Russian red head rolled his eyes and Kai could only twitch at the stupidity of his teammate and began questioning whether or not it was a good idea to even be friends with him. Max seemed really hyped as he enthusiastically fished out Draciel as well while Kenny started setting up his laptop. Angelica sniggered back at them, cracking her knuckles in approval while Katherine inhaled deeply with a dejected sigh.

 

“If you guys think you can walk all over the floor with us,” Tyson rolled up his sleeves, preparing his launcher. “You guys really have the wrong idea!”

 

“I guess we have to fight them then,” Katherine brushed her hair back elegantly, shaking her head disdainfully. “And here I thought I would be facing the Blitzkrieg Boys...”

 

“Oh hell no,” Tala glared at Kai, pointing begrudgingly at them. “I’m not fighting as one of you.”

 

Kai grabbed him by the collar, dragging him across the floor. “You don’t have any choice in the matter, Tala.”

Sarita opened up the LED screen with Kenny as the line-up showed on the screen, attracting the attention of other students. Soon, many students filled the gym as they all seated themselves by the audience chairs. Females started cheering for their favourite boys while the male population started howling for the girls.

 

Doubles Two:  
Liebenov, Justine – Dalziel Erin versus Kyoyuju, Kenny – Sumeragi, Daichi

Doubles One:  
Chaolan, Tracy – Kovaleinen, Sarita versus Mizuhara, Max and Kon, Raymond

Singles Three:  
Zidane, Angelica versus Kinomiya, Tyson

Singles Two:  
Blanchimont, Heleena versus Ianov, Tala

Singles One:  
Alexandersson, Katherine versus Hiwatari, Kai

 

“Chief, you’ll play too,” Tyson blinked several times as Kenny pulled out his blade, readying Dragoon.

 

Kenny nodded vigorously, handing Hillary his laptop for safe-keeping. “I want to see what Team Regalia really is. Besides, I’ve been getting rusty lately. What better way to improve my research skills than to experience the battle itself?"

 

As Kenny and Daichi stepped up to the plate, Justine and Erin stood right in front of them. Students from all around the gym suddenly started crowding around them while some went towards the audience chairs. The scoreboard lit up with their pictures plastered for everyone to see. 

 

"Hey Justine, you sure you wanna do this," Erin glanced at the brunette as she tidied up her blade. 

 

Justine shrugged, rubbing her blade on the lower part of her shirt for a shine. "I don't think it should be that hard, no or no?"

 

Erin sweatdropped slightly at her partner, pulling out her launcher. "Um... I'm really starting to doubt if you're gonna be okay..."

 

One of the students took his place on top of a small box as he declared. 

 

"Tag Team battle will now begin: Liebenov-Dalziel versus Sumeragi-Kyoyuju! 3, 2, 1!"

 

The four of them pulled the rip cord as hard as they could, watching each other carefully. "LET IT RIP!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first beyblade story here in archiveofourown so far so, it's not as great yet. I'm sure you guys also noticed the last names. I wasn't quite sure on what to do with the last names in all honesty. Feel free to critique.


End file.
